


S E X X X Y

by ChloboShoka



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Shuichi is loving his upcoming single and wants to share the lyrics with his husband, Yuki.
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 4





	S E X X X Y

"We've chosen our songs for the album!" Shuichi cried out in glee. "I think they're really cool. We're shooting the music video for our S E X X X Y next week. I'm so excited."

"I haven't even listened to the song, and I know its crap," said Shuichi's husband. He was a successful novelist. They had been married for seven long years, which had both surprised and delighted them.

"You could at least be nice about it," whined Shuichi. "You're always mean to my lyrics."

"Here we go again," Yuki said. "Your writing sucked ten years ago. There are improvements, but you still suck."

"Today is the day you're going to be impressed!" Shuichi roared. His fists flew in the air as his legs jumped on a small wooden table. "I'm in love with it!" he squealed. "It's so catchy and sexy."

"You taking the piss?" Yuki asked. "You trying to insult my intelligence?"

"Don't jump to conclusions read it!" Shuichi bounced off the table. He joined Yuki on the sofa and showed him the lyrics. "It's so funny too."

Shuichi was excited like a child on Christmas eve. Yuki knew the lyrics were going to be awful: but he had to read them to keep Shuichi's racket down.

"If you want me to read them so much pass them over," Yuki demanded.

"I'll fly it to you!" Shuichi got the paper shaped like a plain and threw it into Yuki's hand. Yuki unfolded the paper, knowing the horrors within.

_Verse 1_   
_1:23 in the morning_   
_the night still feels so young_   
_Everybody so exotic_   
_The music is the magic_   
_And the DJ's got the wand_

_Bridge_   
_All the crazy girls love me so much_   
_All the silly boys wanna look and touch_   
_Oh you dirty people are making me blush_   
_I'll be in my room if you want a bit of lust_

_Chorus_   
_We know we are H O T_   
_Cause we are C U T E_   
_Therefore we are S E X X X Y!_   
_S E triple X Y_   
_And still multiplying_   
_We're getting HOT! HOT! HOT!_

_Verse 2_   
_3:00 in the morning_   
_I wanna dance all night long_   
_Time feels so bionic  
My crew acts all erotic  
Feels good to be a blonde_

_Middle Eight_   
_Haters can kiss my little ass_   
_Lovers are sending me some cash_   
_What you guys are calling insanity and vanity_   
_We're calling it a crazy party_

"How mind-blowing," Yuki said. He chuckled and gave the lyrics back to Shuichi. He told it to him in a positive way to get his husband in that dopey smile; to see him get annoyed again.

"Wow," Shuichi squealed. His eyes lit up. Shuichi sounded speechless as if his mouth was sparkling. "You really love them?"

"I'm sarcastic you moron," Yuki replied. His eyes narrowed, and Shuichi hit red again.

"So you don't..." Shuichi sighed and bowed his head down. "Some things will never change. I'm determined to impress you!"

"Only people who would like that garbage are silly teenage girls," Yuki snapped. "If you're lucky you might get a hit with it. If everyone knew good music, it would flop hard. I want to burn those lyrics. They're arrogant, desperate and degrading."

"That's crushed me," Shuichi sobbed. "You gotta admit the chorus is hilarious..." Shuichi had been silenced as he stuttered.

"The chorus is the worst part."

"Can't you just lie to me for once?" Shuichi demanded.

"No." He walked away and marched into his office. Yuki loved Shuichi, but he wasn't going to let that change his opinion. Shuichi's upset now, but by the evening he'll be his cheerful cute self again.


End file.
